


Mixtape

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Mixtape, Protective Older Brothers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jonathan wants his little brother to listen to different music.Oneshot/drabble





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% know it's not canon but honestly I really like the headcanon of Jonathan having autism. There's some little things that could maybe point in that direction, and it'd be super interesting to have the main character/love interest in a popular show

Jonathan Byers came into his little brother's room with a purpose. He had had enough. After all he was just trying to help him! And it was okay because Will knew this too, right? 

He put a mixtape that he'd made down on Will's bed. "I made you this."

Meanwhile Will looked at it in interest for a moment, but then his face fell slightly. He tried to hide it, but Jonathan saw. "Oh...thanks! I'm listening to something else right now though so, um. Maybe later."

Jonathan sighed. "C'mon, Will! You have to listen to some real music. Like The Smiths!"

By real did he mean just hella angsty? 

Will was listening to... 'Total Eclipse of My Heart' by Bonnie Tyler. 

"Sorry I can't, I'm gay," was Will's deadpan answer. 

It's not he was wrong either. 

And Jonathan left the mixtape with him too.


End file.
